


Rainy Day - A Modern Day AU Shance Drabble

by Rigel126



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, modern day AU, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could be more cliché than rain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day - A Modern Day AU Shance Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scottthegoodomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottthegoodomen/gifts).



> My muse was being weird and I had to write this during working hours.

Lance half-hobbled, half ran in the rain, with one umbrella over his head and the other trailing behind him. Panting, he checked his watch. It’s almost time. He forced himself to keep going despite the burning in his lungs, the cold-stabbing pain in his wet and bleeding left knee. He kept running-limping to the bus stop, soaked shoes squishing with every step.

He finally arrived at the bus stop and grabbed onto an icy-cold metal post for support, trying to catch his breath. In the dark grey of the rainy afternoon, headlights shone down the road. A bus arrived. Lance quickly straightened up and hurried to exit of the bus, where passengers were disembarking.

Several of them ran for the shelter of the bus stop; others took their time to open umbrellas and continue on their journey in the heavy rain by foot.

At long last, Shiro appeared. Lance snapped open his second umbrella and shoved it at Shiro’s face.

“Thank you, Lance.” Caught a little off-guard, Shiro quickly regained his balance and accepted the umbrella. “Did you come all the way here for me?”

Lance nodded.

“You didn’t have to, you know?”

“You forgot your umbrella when you left for work. The weather forecast said it would rain in the evening and they were right.” Lance shook his head and clicked his tongue, an exaggerated show of disappointment. “I told you this morning and you forgot, Shiro.”

Suddenly Shiro bent down to his haunches, scowling at the bloody rip in Lance’s jeans. “What happened?”

The bus roared away, leaving behind a cloud of cloying, sweet-but-nauseating smell of diesel combustion fumes in spite of the pouring rain.

“Uhh.... funny you should ask that, really!” Lance’s pitch went an octave higher, a big red flag which meant that he was lying. “I was on my way to here and this huuuuge truck came rolling down the street right at an old lady on a walker –“

“Lance!” Shiro growled.

“Okay! Fine. I slipped and fell. Fantastically though! Like I did a somersault and tried to –“

Shiro surged to his feet, and the abruptness silenced Lance.

“Lance,” Shiro said with a pained, kicked puppy look. “I would have been fine even if you didn’t come. Now you’re hurt.”

“God damn it, Shiro! It’s is so wrong for your hu-hu... hus... hu...” Lance blushed as red as a roasted lobster, “f-for me to do something nice for you?!”

Shiro’s strong face trembled. He dropped his umbrella and suddenly, a shocked Lance found himself in the older man’s tight embrace.

“You idiot,” muttered Shiro, his voice shaky. “What have I ever done to deserve an angel like you?”

“You don’t deserve me at all,” retorted Lance. “You called me an idiot and you haven’t kissed me yet.”

Shiro replied by pressing a hard, deep kiss on Lance’s lips. They only pulled away once they ran out of air.

“I love you so much, Lance Sanchez.” Shiro panted, his warm breath passing over Lance’s face.

“It’s Lance _Shirogane_ , you jerk!” Lance punched Shiro’s bulky shoulder. “You changed my last name so you gotta take responsibility for me.”

“Oh, so I can’t call you idiot but you can call me a jerk?” teased Shiro.

“Well, _I’m_ the stay-at-home wife! I oughtta get some special treatment for doing all the heavy lifting at home while you’re away seducing everybody at the gym with your good looks!”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Like you don’t charm any and every woman, their mothers _and_ grandmothers while you’re on your way to the farmer’s market and back. Can you walk?”

“Of course I can! This isn’t – _ay!_ ” Lance winced.

Shiro shook his head in hopeless affection. “C’mon, get on my back.” He turned his back to Lance and got down on one knee.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe this! Takashi Shirogane is going to give me a piggy-back ride!”

“And I can’t believe I’m going to give my stupid _husband_ Lance Shirogane a piggy-back ride!”

“ _Oi!_ ”

“Just hurry up so we can go home!” grumbled Shiro over his shoulder. “I’m freezing and soaked to the bone here!”

“We could always warm up in with a hot shower.” Lance waggled his eyebrows. “Together, maybe?”

Shiro gulped. “W-whatever! Let’s go home already.”

The two of them went home with just a single open umbrella to protect them from the pouring rain. With Lance clinging onto the older man’s back, he mumbled, “I love you, _mi corazon_ ,” and planted a kiss on Shiro’s cold, wet cheek.


End file.
